A microchip manufacturing process may deposit various material layers on a wafer and a photosensitive film or photoresist on the deposited layers. The process may use lithography to transmit light through transmissive optics or reflect light from reflective optics and a reticle or patterned mask onto the photoresist, which transfers a patterned image onto the photoresist. A process may remove portions of the photoresist that are exposed to light. A process may etch portions of the wafer which are not protected by the remaining photoresist. Some of these actions may be repeated.
Extreme ultraviolet (EUV) is one form of lithography. A EUV lithography tool may be used to print a pattern on a photoresist with dimensions that are smaller than dimensions achieved by other lithography tools.